


Nanami’s Examination

by FootAdmirer



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bondage, Edging, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Medical Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FootAdmirer/pseuds/FootAdmirer
Summary: Nanami meets up with his girlfriend, Tsumiki, to get an examination. However, it’s not quite the examination he expected... (Separate from my main story)
Relationships: Male!Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 12





	Nanami’s Examination

“Mikan-darling? You wanted me for an examination?”

That was Nanami Chizuo, the SHSL Gamer. After class, he had gotten a text from his beloved girlfriend, Tsumiki Mikan, the SHSL Nurse. It was for an important examination, she told him.

”U-Um, yes! Th-Thank you for coming, Ch-Chizuo-kun...” Tsumiki stammered shyly.

”Mikan-darling, what did I say about using honorifics? We’re dating now. You don’t need to use honorifics.”

”I-I’m sorry.” She murmured.

”It’s okay, love. Now, what do you wish for me to do?”

”Oh! Ummm...” The nurse’s cheeks became a dark shade of red. “I-I need you to, u-um... s-strip away y-your c-clothes...”

”...Huh?” Nanami’s face became quite red as well. They had been dating for about 5 months, but they had never done anything... explicitly sexual. He wanted to wait until she was ready for that sort of thing.

”Th-The examination requires you to b-be n-naked, s-so... I-I’m sorry, I-I made you uncomfor—“

”It’a okay, Mikan-darling. You don’t have to apologize.” He held her hands and gave her a tender smile. The smile that always warmed Tsumiki’s heart. The gamer stepped back and proceeded to get his attire off. After a couple of minutes, Nanami was completely naked. Tsumiki had to keep herself from staring. Not only was he quite attractive, but his currently flaccid member was quite... well-endowed, to say the least.

”A-Alright, n-now I need you t-to lie back on the bed, okay?” She asked him timidly. The boy complied and rested on the bed back-first. “U-U-Um! O-Okay! Um!” She stammered madly before sitting on the bed next to him. What she did next stunned the gamer; she brought her feet up and tugged off her socks and shoes, revealing the nurse’s bare feet for Nanami to see.

A few months ago, Nanami opened up to Tsumiki about his fetish. Considering that they were dating, he felt it was only fair for her to know what she was getting into. To his delight, not only was she okay with it, she accepted him without a second thought. Needless to say, Nanami cried. A lot. After having self-esteem issues because of his fetish, it felt so good to be loved despite his fixation.

At this point in time, they had only done foot worshiping and foot tickling. To Nanami’s arousal, Tsumiki was insanely ticklish, especially on her feet. Her toes and arches were her worst spots.

But anyway, back to the present. Nanami stared at the feet before him. Tsumiki had the most beautiful feet he had ever seen. They were quite big. Her toes were bubbly, her soles were slender and arched, her arches were deep and supple, her heels were smooth and the ball of her feet were tender. Her feet were splendidly soft and smooth, and it always felt good when Nanami planted his face onto them.

Considering the stunning pair of feet in front of him, it was only a matter of time before he got an erection. And sure enough, Nanami looked down and saw his “friend” standing at attention. “I-I’m sorry, Mikan! I-I shouldn’t have gotten hard when you’re just trying to examine me!”

Tsumiki turned red yet again. His erect penis... She looked at it bobbing up and down, following the pattern of his heartbeat. Her eyes lowered to his ballsack. They looked rather full, the nurse noted. She looked back at his penis and noticed that pre-cum was already present on his urethra. Tsumiki concluded that her boyfriend was quite pent-up.

”I-It’s fine, my love. A-Actually, that’s what this examination entails...”

”Huh? What do you mean, darling?” Nanami asked curiously. He watched as Tsumiki crawled on all fours and sat in front of his groin, her back facing him. The sight of her bare toes near his balls made him twitch hard. The nurse leaned in and raised her feet. _...No way. Is this really...? Am I getting a footjob from my beloved Mikan?! Th-There’s no way I’m this lucky! There’s no–_ The gamer gasped in delight upon feeling two soft pillow-like soles trap his shaft.

Tsumiki looked back at her beloved. The look on her face was different. It wasn’t shy, but rather... lustful. The gamer moaned as her feet began to slowly pump him up and down. “How does this feel, my love?”

”A-Amazing...” moaned Nanami, pre-cum already flowing down his shaft. For the past 5 months, he refused to masturbate. He found it disrespectful since he was dating Tsumiki, which meant he was quite backed-up.

As Tsumiki’s footjob continued, Nanami’s eyes trailed away from her feet and what he saw almost gave him a nosebleed.

”Do you like what you see, Chizuo?”

She has no panties on.

Holy crap, she has no panties on!

Nanami’s member twitched even more at the sight. He could see his girlfriend’s pussy, how wet it was becoming and how... enticing it looked...

A familiar feeling began to bubble up in his groin. “Oh... ohh...”

This didn’t go unnoticed by Tsumiki. “Are you about to cum, darling?”

Nanami didn’t know why, but her crass use of the word “cum” increased his pleasure tenfold. “Y-Yes, my love...” The knot in his groin began to tighten further, his balls clenching up as the feeling became more intense, his cock slowly starting to twitch rapidly. “I-I can’t take it... I-I’m so close... I’m so close, I’m gonna cum–“

Suddenly, Tsumiki’s pace became a lot slower.

”N-Ngh?!” grunted Nanami. His cock was still twitching. He could feel that he was on the very edge of cumming, but because of the much slower pace, it wasn’t enough to fully finish him. “M-Mikan-darling? Wh-Why are you slowing down?”

”Mmm~ You must’ve been soooo close...” Her tone was... dominating. Lustful. She sounded like she was the one in control. She sounded like that because she _was_ in control,and that turned Nanami on even more. “But this is just the beginning of the examination... We don’t want you finishing too soon, my beloved...”

”Ohh... ohhhh...~” Nanami moaned helplessly. His dick was harder than a rock. He felt insanely horny, and the feeling of his girlfriend’s sexy feet slowly teasing his member didn’t help.

This continued for an hour. Tsumiki picking up the pace of her footjob, only to slow down as her love was teetering on the verge of release. Her pussy became wetter and wetter at his desperate moaning and pleading...

Suddenly, she turned around. Now she was sitting on her supple ass, her legs spread so that her naked vagina was still in sight of the tormented gamer. “There we go. This pose is a lot better...” She gave Nanami a lustful grin. “Now I can tease you even harder.” With her feet still on his cock, she continued her ministrations.

Nanami’s moans filled the soundproof dorm, a trail of drool flowing from his mouth. “M-Mikan, please... I-I need to cum... This... This feels so good! Please, I’m begging yooou!”

Tsumiki bit her lip as she heard him pleading for release. “That’s right... Beg for me to let you cum. Plead, my love!”

”Mikan-darling, please! Please, please, please please please! Oh, I’m almost there! I’m almost there, please don’t stop please let me cum– Nooo!” He wailed in despair as Tsumiki yet again slowed down her pace. Except this time, the cooldown was ten times worse. Due to her new position, Tsumiki could tease him in many ways other than simply slowing down. For example, she’s now letting his pre-cum soaked dick rest on top of her left foot, while her right foot slowly stroked up and down. His member twitched, pre-cum dripping from his slit.

”Does this feel good, my love? My supple toes teasing your cock?” She teased, watching him try to buck his hips, which she held down. “No no no, love. No humping...”

”Pleaaase...” Nanami pleaded.

”Poor darling... Your dick is crying so much...” She teased, referring to the copious amount of pre-cum coating his penis. “But we’re still not done yet~”

Nanami groaned at the prospect of enduring more of this torture.

Though that groan soon turned into a moan as Tsumiki began to speed up her stroking. “Stroke stroke stroke~ Mmm, such a hard healthy penis~“

Nanami was grasping his hair. Her gorgeous feet... They felt so GOOD... He needed to cum so badly! His semen was churning wildly in his pent-up balls. “Mikan-darling...~ Please!” Soon enough, he was approaching his long-awaited orgasm. “Yes please, yes please, YES PLEASE– NOOOO!” Nanami screamed in despair as his girlfriend slowed down her motions yet again. However, she made it ten times worse.

Tsumiki sped up her stroking, then slowed down. Sped up, then slowed down. Sped up, slowed down, sped up, slowed down, sped up, slowed down, sped up, slowed down– “PleeeeaaaaaAAAAASE!” The frustrated gamer begged. The motions Tsumiki was doing brought him closer and closer to cumming, but it was never enough for full completion.

And so Nanami remained on the very edge of orgasm for another hour. Tears of desperation were building up in his eyes. He just wanted to cum... that’s all he wanted.

Suddenly, Tsumiki pulled her feet away. “No! Please, don’t stop now, Mikan! I’m begging you, please!” The gamer was acting frantic now. What if she finished her examination? What if she ended it without letting him cum at all and leaving him with a severe case of blue balls?!

”Hehehe...” Tsumiki grinned lustfully, pulling out some gauze. “Don’t worry, my love... this will be fun...” She wrapped some gauze tightly around the base of his cock, making Nanami grunt. She then got on top of him and pressed her wet cunt against his urethra, before slowly but surely fitting him inside her.

That was when Nanami lost it. He began to buck his hips wildly, making his lover moan. “Mikan! Mikan! Mikan! Mikan!” He moaned repeatedly as he pounded his member into her. He would have cum buckets by now, but the gauze tied around his shaft prevented any of his backed-up cum from spilling. This only fired his desperation.

Tsumiki squealed in pleasure, feeling her beloved Chizuo fuck her roughly. It felt amazing... his dick was so hard and filling. Her walls clenched around his member as she reached her first orgasm. “Chizuoooooo!” She moaned, falling back onto the bed and letting him take over.

All the while Nanami continued to desperately moan out her name. “Mikan! Mikan! Cum! Cum! CUM!” He yelled out, his balls tightening but unable to release. “PLEASE! MIKAN! CUM! PLEASE! MIKAN! CUM! CUM CUM CUM CUM CUM!” This sent Tsumiki into a second orgasm, just after her first one.

This went on for nearly two hours. After a few more orgasms from Tsumiki, Nanami started to slow down, drool dripping from his mouth and tears streaming down his face. “Please... cum... c... c... cum...” And with that, Nanami passed out. Tsumiki looked at her lover’s unconscious body and giggled.

”Don’t worry, love... You’re all mine... I’ll make you happy...”

* * *

”Uh... Wah...?” Nanami had woken up. He was still in Tsumiki’s room, but something felt off. He tried to get up, but found that he was bound by rope. “What the?! Huh?! M-Mikan?!”

”Yes, darling?” Tsumiki crawled up onto the bed next to him. She was naked now, her gorgeous breasts bouncing and her luscious ass out in the open.

”M-Mikan! I-Is the examination over yet? I-I can’t take this anymore!”

”I know that... darling. Which is why I intend to tease you more~”

”What– OHHHH!” One single touch from her toe was enough to make him fully erect again. “MIKAN! Please, I wanna cum!”

Tsumiki wagged her finger playfully at him. “But you’re so cute like this... All helpless and horny and begging... It makes me want to play with you more~!”

Nanami squirmed as sobs started to escape from his lips. “Please... Please, it’s been so long... I-It hurts...” He whimpered, tears running down his cheeks.

”Aww... you poor thing...” Tsumiki kisses his cheek. “I hate seeing you cry... I’ll give you what you want, my love. On one condition...”

”Anything, please!”

”You must endure your nurse’s teasing toes for as long as I want you to. I could let you cum now, I could let you cum in an hour, maybe even three! You will never know~”

Nanami cringed at having to endure more edging, but at least he had a chance of cumming. “Deal! Deal, just... pleeeaaase...”

Tsumiki giggled. “Okay then, love...” She sat back and tenderly sandwiched his cock between her soles. She shuddered at the grunt he made. “Let the final examination begin~”

She began to slowly stroke him off. She wiggled her toes against his tip as her feet pumped his sensitive member. Sweet moans slipped from his mouth, silently begging for more.

He bucked his hips upon feeling her toes press against his urethra. “Ooo~ M-Mikan, my love!” Nanami mewled, pre-cum already soaking his dick all over again. His moans increased once Tsumiki began pumping faster.

”Be patient~ Be patient as my tender soles stroke you ever closer to your long-awaited orgasm~“ Tsumiki smiled as her toes teased him.

He felt his orgasm bubbling up. However, predictably, Tsumiki stopped once he was close. “Ohhh god! Please...”

”Patience, darling~” Tsumiki resumed her ministrations. She was going fast again.

Nanami let out a howl as Tsumiki stopped once again. Then she started and stopped. Her feet kept on edging the poor boy’s phallus.

”Mikan, please...” Nanami murmured, throbbing and leaking. She began to stroke again. However, when he got close, she didn’t stop. “Ahh!” He started to yell as he was driven closer and closer. “Oh god, yes!” Closer... “Yes, yes, ohh!” Right on the very edge... “YES! I... I-I’m cumming...” Right about to cum... “I’M CUM–“

And suddenly it stopped.

”AHHH! NOOOOO!” The gamer howled and screamed, bucking his hips and struggling in his bonds. Pre-cum flung all over his groin as loud sobs escaped from his mouth. “NOO! PLEASE, MIKAN! THIS IS TOO MUCH!” He wailed. This was torture! His loins were heated and raging with need. Cum churned in his testicles, pumping but not releasing any semen.

Nanami was silenced with a deep kiss. He whimpered into the kiss as he felt her feet slowly edge him. “It’ll be okay, my love...” Tsumiki whispered lovingly. “It will all be over soon... I promise you...” She kissed him again as she gave him an amazing footjob. Her toes wiggled against his member as her soles pressed against it.

”Mikan... Miiiiikaaaan~ C-Cuuuuum~”

”Shhh... It’s okay, my love... Shhh...” She soothed him, her feet starting to move faster.

”Ohh... Mikan-darling, please... I-I’m almost there, please... O-Oh god... I-I wanna cum... I wanna cum, please... I-I’ll do anything...”

Tsumiki smiled as she slowed down right as Nanami got close, making him whimper. “Soon~” Her feet got to work again. She kept edging and teasing him with her feet, bringing him close every time. She soothed him as he sobbed and begged for release. This continued for three hours...

”Cuh... Cuhm... C-Cuhm...” Nanami’s words were barely coherent. He needed it so badly...

”Soon, Chizuo-sweetie... Soon...” She pumped him faster again. She shivered at the feeling of pre-cum soaking her soles. It made it easier to stroke him. The sounds of slicking filled the air as she rubbed him faster and faster, bringing him closer.

”Unnnghh... Hnnnnnghhh... Ugghhhh~” Nanami’s cock twitched on the edge of release. He was about to cum, until the feet that have been teasing him the whole day pulled away. He wailed into her bare chest.

”It’s okay... Let it all out, Chizuo-sweetie...” Tsumiki soothed.

”I-I wannuh leht it ooouuuttt! I wannuh leht out my cuuuuuuuhhhhmmm... CuuuuUUUUUHHHHHMMMM!” He wailed.

The nurse kissed her forehead, resuming her footjob. “It’ll be okay...” Her stroking was slowed down, drawing it out as long as possible.

Nanami felt his orgasm slowly rising. He whimpered, preparing for the worst... until he felt her speed up. “Uhh?!! U-Uughh!! Ahhhhh!” His orgasm was building up faster and faster. “CUHM CUM CUM CUM CUM PLEASE!”

Tsumiki grinned and brought her lips to his ear.

”Cum for me~”

A primal roar escaped Nanami’s lips, his cock throbbing like crazy until large spurts of semen began to fire uncontrollably. Cum firing from his tip as they shot up high, landing on Tsumiki’s soles, toes, ankles and legs. He bucked his hips wildly, screaming loudly as he was granted the orgasm he wanted so badly.

He didn’t know how long it took for him to stop cumming, but when he finished, Tsumiki’s feet were coated. He was having trouble catching his breath. “Mikan-darling... That was so much fun.” He gave her a smile.

Tsumiki’s shy smile returned. “W-Was it?” She giggled timidly.

”Absolutely. You got so into your role... I rather enjoyed it!”

All of this was a roleplay. A sexual fantasies that both parties indulged in for fun. This wasn’t the first time they indulged in such activities.

”Th-Thank you, my love...” Tsumiki blushed. “I-It was rather fun... Th-Though I did feel bad when you cried, even when I knew it wasn’t genuine...”

Nanami gave her a gentle smile. “Hey, that’s the point of roleplaying. Getting into your role in the fantasy. Your feet felt amazing as always. Same with the sex.”

Tsumiki started undoing his bonds. “Thank you, Chizuo... W-We should probably take a shower, though. W-We’ve been going at it for a while.”

”Couldn’t have said to better myself...” Nanami finally caught his breath, then held Tsumiki’s hand. “...Mikan?

”Y-Yes?”

”I love you.”

”...I-I love you too.”


End file.
